


Jealousy

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Lassie/Gus, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt givien to me on Deviantart, Shassie with a bit of Lassie/Gus. </p>
<p>Gus is jealous of the relationship his best friend has with Carlton Lassiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Gus should have expected it, really he should have. He knew that Shawn and Lassie were dating, Shawn had told him the day it happened. So he should have expected to catch them making out once or twice. But it didn't prepare him for the small twinge of pain he felt when he walked into the Psych office to find Shawn sitting in Lassiter's lap with his arms wrapped around the older man's neck. He had cleared his throat and Shawn climbed off Carlton's lap and smiled at Gus awkwardly. Lassie had left a few seconds later and Shawn and Gus had both taken seats at their desks.

It was quiet, which normally Gus would have been thankful for, but this time it allowed him far too much time to think. Too much time to think about the jealousy he felt, too much time to think about what he had just walked in and saw. Too much time to think about exactly why he was jealous, and who he was jealous at. Gus knew that jealousy was a resentment over somebodies enjoying of success or advantage or against the success or advantage itself. He was jealous of his best friend. He was jealous because Shawn had a lover, but not because he had a lover, he was jealous by just who that lover was. Shawn didn't know, nobody knew that Gus had a crush on Carlton Lassiter head detective of the SBPD. And if he could help it, nobody ever would. 

Gus had never been attracted to another man before, that was the whole reason this was so crazy about this whole thing. And if it wasn't for the fact that Lassie had saved his life he probably never would have developed one. 

It had been another case, and it really wasn't a surprise when it had gone down hill, that was normal for the cases they handled. The case had seemed run of the mill, a woman was found strangled to death in her shower. Shawn had recognized a tattoo of a symbol with wings on eiether side of it on the womans thigh. At first Shawn couldn't remember where he had seen that symbol before. And when he had remembered the killer who turned out to be a new cop in the percinct had overheard Shawn having a vision of the tattoo and had gotten scared. When Gus had left the precinct the man had knocked him out and drove him to an abandoned building outside the city. The man had a gun placed directly to Gus' forhead when Lassie had shot him in the leg causing him to drop the gun. Gus had been so relieved to see Lassie.

His crush was the result of gratefulness at being saved, admitably a little worse for wear but still in one piece. The fact that Lassie had saved his life when he knew that just a second longer and his brain would have been decorating the wall. That was what had caused his crush, he knew that, and he knew that eventually it would go away. When the memory wasn't so new and more time had passed. So until then Gus would continue to have a crush on his best friend's boyfriend. Would continue to feel jealousy that his best friend had Lassie, would continue to feel jealousy at what he had just seen.


End file.
